happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Be Claus
Just Be Clause is the twelfth episode of Season 4 and the 91st overall. Plot On Christmas Eve, Splendid happily soars through the night sky, kicking back and helping himself to a gingerbread cookie. Little does he know that up ahead Santa Claus Lumpy is riding in his sleigh, which is being pulled by a reindeer. Splendid and the sleigh collide and they both fall out of the sky. Splendid gets up rubbing his head from the impact when he sees something offscreen that shocks him. Sadly, Santa Claus Lumpy landed on a baby tree, which impales him through the back. Knowing his job isn't over, Lumpy hands Splendid his list. Splendid grabs the list from Lumpy and salutes, but before he leaves he grabs Lumpy's hat and tears off his beard, and takes off. Lumpy, who is somehow still alive, screams in pain at this. Elsewhere, Petunia awaits the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Small pieces of debris fall from the chimney, which excites Petunia as she's expecting Santa to arrive from the chimney. The fireplace suddenly explodes as Splendid bursts into her house, leaving a hole in the wall where the fireplace use to be. Splendid looks at the list and hands a frightened Petunia a ring. Petunia takes the ring but, the head of the ring appears to be nothing more than a piece of coal. Splendid looks at the list again and figures out what to do. He takes Petunia's hand, which is now wearing the ring, and smashes it with his two hands, causing Petunia to screech. When he removes his hands, the coal on the ring is now a beautiful diamond, Petunia's finger are broken, but she doesn't seem to mind as she is happy with her gift. Splendid takes off looking for the next person on the list and Petunia waves at him saying "Bye-bye". All of a sudden the burning coals lying on the floor ignite setting Petunia on fire. Splendid flies through the sky reading the list and searching for the person to give the last gift to. This person happens to be Mime, who is sitting on a rock forlorn. Splendid lands on the ground handing Mime his gift and he perks up. The gift, being a Splendid-themed inflatable punching bag, suddenly deflates. Splendid picks up the now deflated punching bag and blows it back up. Splendid gives the punching bag back to Mime and flies off. Mime gets into a fighting position ready to start punching the punching bag, but the second he throws his first punch, the punching bag explodes, vaporizing Mime. With all of the gifts on the list taken care of, Splendid lands on the ground, balls up the list, and disintegrates it with his heat vision. Unfortunately, he accidentally continues to shoot his heat vision seconds after the list was destroyed and he ends up slicing Cuddles (the Easter Bunny) in half, along with a tree. Cuddles, not dead, weakly raises up his basket of eggs to Splendid to which Splendid sighs. The episode ends with a view of the sky, along with a tearing sound and Cuddles screaming. Splendid flies into view carrying Cuddles' basket and wearing Cuddles's ears. Moral "To give somebody your time is the greatest gift you can give." Deaths #Lumpy most likely died of blood loss. (Off-screen) #The Reindeer may have fallen to its death after colliding into Splendid. (Debatable) #Petunia burns to death when some burning coals ignite (Off-screen and Debatable, as she could have time to run to the water or jump into snow) #Mime is vaporized by an exploding inflatable punching bag. #Cuddles most likely died of blood loss. (Off-screen and If he was still alive his exposed facial muscles would freeze in the snow) Injuries #Lumpy is impaled through the chest by a baby tree. #One of Lumpy's antlers are broken after the sleigh crash. #Lumpy has his beard ripped off by Splendid. #Petunia's fingers are broken after Splendid crushes her hand. #Cuddles is sliced in half by Splendid's heat vision. #Cuddles has his ears and the skin surrounding his head ripped off by Splendid. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2 '('1 'including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 '('4 '''including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: '''40% '('''20% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #The sleigh falls out of the sky after bumping into Splendid. #Petunia's fireplace is blown up by Splendid as he enters her house, leaving a large hole in the wall. #Two pictures hanging on the wall are cracked by the impact of Splendid's entrance. #Numerous objects are scattered across the floor after Splendid bursts into Petunia's house. #Petunia's rug and table are set on fire. #Mime's inflatable punching bag explodes when he punches it. #The Christmas list is disintegrated by Splendid's heat vision. #A tree is sliced down by Splendid's heat vision. Goofs #Unlike Lumpy and the sleigh, The Reindeer disappears before falling out of the screen. #Lumpy's intestines poke out from his rib cage. #When Splendid bursts into Petunia's house, for a split second she is still in the same position she was in before the fireplace blew up. Her body instantly switches over to her frightened position. #The assets used for Mime's lungs are kidneys. #Mime's skeleton has no bone for his tail. Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Still Alive Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Splendid Category:Sole Cause Category:Sole Survivor